Insomnia
by ColeridgeFan
Summary: Ryo has been having a hard time falling asleep. Why is he blaming Dee? Summary sucks, story is nice and fluffy...yummy! R&R please! hugs for everyone


Disclaimer: If the lawyers haven't learned by now, I worry for the justice system…NOT MINE!

Warnings: sap and fluff galore! Shonan-ai…but that's not a warning so much as an expectation, right people? XD

Title: Insomnia

By: ColeridgeFan ;)

Ten minutes on his left side. Fourteen minutes on his right side. Twenty-two minutes on his back. Eight minutes on his stomach. One hour fifteen minutes under the covers. Forty-five minutes above. Ryo couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well in days.

_God, I am so fucking tired. This is all your fault Dee._

Ryo hadn't slept well since last Friday. It was now Thursday and his lack of sleep was starting to interfere at work.

* * *

It was innocent enough. Well, innocent for "Dee Standards". Dee had surprised Ryo with Chinese take-out.

* * *

Ryo was reading a case file when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't surprised when Dee stepped in with the spare key Ryo had given him.

"You know Dee, that key is for emergencies only," Ryo said, only slightly annoyed.

Dee grinned, "It is an emergency, the Potstickers are getting cold."

"Bikky, you want some Chinese food?" Ryo called over his shoulder and down the hall.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Bikky's door flew open, "Hell, yes."

Bikky's excited face turned into suspicion when he saw who the delivery boy was.

"You didn't spit in, did you Perv?"

Dee rolled his eyes, "Yes I did as a matter of fact. I got you the spit and won-ton soup."

Ryo elbowed Dee and frowned.

"What? He started it."

"Whatever, I am finishing it. Come on, dinning room table."

Bikky ate at his usual speed, which was "last meal mode".

"Bikky, do you think you could eat like a normal person?"

"Ah, Ryo that's just the way monkey brats eat."

Bikky stuck out his tongue in Dee's general direction before answering Ryo, "I'm going to Carol's tonight. I told you about this. I'm staying over there. I have a test in English on Monday, and she's gonna help me study."

Dee snorted into his lamb and scallions, "I'm sure you're just gonna _study_ all night, right?"

"Dee!" Ryo kicked him under the table.

Bikky finished his grub, dropped the containers in the trash, and grabbed his duffel.

"I'm gonna go now, Ryo, that okay?"

"That's fine. Call me tomorrow if you are going to stay over all weekend. And Bikky, be nice to Carol's aunt. None of your attitude."

"Yea, yea," Bikky was about to open the door when he turned around. "Hey, perv, don't do anything weird to Ryo, you got me?"

"Hey, monkey, don't do anything weird to Carol, _you_ got_ me_?" Dee mimicked back.

Bikky "humphed" and slammed the door.

"Dee, that wasn't very nice."

"Yea, well, he deserved it."

Later that night after Dee had nodded off in front of the TV watching some lame made for TV movie, Ryo got ready for bed. Once in his pajamas, Ryo snuck back out into the living room and draped a light blanket over Dee's sleeping form.

Ryo crawled into bed intent on getting a good night's rest so he could poor over the Anderson case tomorrow. Just as he was drifting off he felt a weight on the other side of the bed that snapped him to attention.

"Dee?"

"That was mean, just leaving me out there all alone," Dee said teasingly.

"I thought I would be nice and not wake you up."

"Well, if you're only gonna see it that way…hey can I borrow some sweats or something? I hate sleeping in my jeans."

Ryo sighed. _It's like having another kid sometimes._ Digging through his dresser, Ryo found a pair of pajamas that Aunt Elena had given him for Christmas last year. She had bought one size to large.

"Here, these might fit you. It's easier for me to borrow your cloths than the other way around. Your too tall."

Dee grinned, "More of me to love."

Ryo just rolled his eyes and crawled into bed. Stealthily he watched Dee change, but turned away when Dee glanced in his direction.

"Hey these fit perfectly."

"Yea, Aunt Elena bought those for me for Christmas, but she bought one size to big." Ryo paused. "Do you ever wear a shirt when you sleep?"

Dee arched his eyebrow, "Nope, I heat up when I sleep. If you're ever cold, just let me know."

Ryo glared daggers and Dee pretended he didn't notice as he crawled under the covers. Immediately Dee inched over to Ryo's side and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey!"

"Shhh, I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Dee, let go."

"Nuh-uh."

"Dammit."

"Quiet, please."

Dee tightened his grip as Ryo half-heartedly fought for freedom. Dee pressed his lips against Ryo's ear, "If you don't stop squirming, I'm gonna have to pin you down."

Ryo sighed and admitted defeat. Dee turned him around so he could see Ryo's face.

"Hi."

"I thought you were trying to sleep Dee."

"Just trying to get comfortable."

Dee's lips rested in Ryo's hair and as his breathing became regular, Ryo felt himself wrapping his arm lazily around Dee's chest.

It was the best night's sleep he had ever had.

* * *

Now, a week later Ryo was a sleepless wreck.

_Dammit Dee, this is your fault for making me so comfortable. I have GOT to sleep tonight._

Ryo crawled out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans and a gray T-shirt Dee had given him saying that Ryo would look great in it. He grabbed his duffel bag and shoved his work cloths into it. _Good thing tomorrow is a casual cloths day._

After quickly writing a note telling Bikky he had some work to do (and adding a postscript in capital letters reading: GO TO SCHOOL!), Ryo grabbed his keys and headed out.

He reached Dee's apartment in thirty minutes of brisk walking. Dee answered wearing nothing but gray sweatpants.

"Hi. Ryo is something wrong? You look out of it."

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

Dee quickly moved out of the way and allowed Ryo to enter. They sat on the sofa together.

"Why can't you sleep? You're still not worrying about the Anderson case are you? They gave that case to Drake and J.J. Its out of our hands, so let go of it."

Ryo shook his head, trying to figure out how to word his request. "Have you ever seen that episode of 'Friends' where Joey and Ross fall asleep on the couch after watching a movie. And Joey tells Ross it was the best nap he ever had?"

"Uh, yea, I guess," Dee said slowly. He had no idea where this was heading.

Ryo rushed on, "Well, ever since you came over last Friday and spent the night, I haven't been able to sleep properly. I am so tired and I really need to get a good night's rest so…" Ryo trailed off, blushing intently.

Dee grinned and leaned into Ryo, lips brushing Ryo's ear, "You wanna spend the night with me?"

Ryo backed up and tried to push Dee away, "Why do you always have to make everything sound so sleazy?"

Dee pulled away of his own accord, "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to sound sleazy, honest."

Ryo crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into the cushions. Dee gently put his hand on Ryo shoulder and rubbed. Ryo's head fell back with a sigh.

"Jesus Ryo, you're tense as hell. How about before we go to bed I give you a back rub."

"I don't know…"

Dee leaned in and kissed Ryo with a gentle urgency that took Ryo's breath away. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Dee's shoulders. Slowly they broke apart.

Dee purred, "Come on, massage. Let's go."

He pulled Ryo to his feet and led him into the bedroom while never releasing Ryo's hand. Digging in his dresser, Dee pulled out a black pair of sweats.

"Here, put these on, I'll be right back."

Given the chance for privacy, Ryo pulled the pants on as fast as possible, folding his jeans up and setting them on a chair. When Dee came back he had two bottles of water. He tossed one to Ryo, who hadn't realized just how thirsty he was. Dee stared as Ryo drank down half the bottle.

"What?"

Dee shook his head and smiled, "That shirt looks great on you, but it's gonna have to come off."

"What? Why?"

Dee was already trying to pull of the offending shirt with Ryo trying to keep it on.

"Because I'm gonna give you a backrub. So…off…it…comes!" Dee yanked it over Ryo's head and tossed it on top of the folded jeans.

Dee couldn't help but move his hands up and down Ryo's exposed arms, which sent shivers down Ryo's body. Dee leaned in and gently kissed Ryo's neck.

"Mmmm…" was the only response.

"Come on. We have to do this on the floor because we need a hard surface. The bed is too soft."

Dee quickly grabbed a pillow and tossed it onto the ground. Ryo hesitantly lay down on his stomach. Dee straddled him.

He worked slowly, making sure every knot was loosened. His reward was little sighs and gasps from Ryo. When Dee finally finished with the back, he turned Ryo around and started massaging his shoulders and chest.

Ryo's eyes fluttered open when Dee brushed one of his nipples. He merely watched Dee's look of concentration until he was caught. Dee leaned down slowly, telling Ryo, without words, that he would stop if Ryo didn't want this closeness.

Ryo leaned his head forward, silently giving Dee the green light. Dee's lips pressed caressingly against Ryo's. Dee slipped his hands through Ryo's soft hair as Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's shoulders and pulled him closer. His tongue licked and asked for entrance, which Ryo obliged with a soft moan. Trailing soft kisses down Ryo's jawbone, Dee's lips rested for a moment on the juncture of shoulder and neck before sucking hard.

Ryo yelped and arched his back slightly, his breath coming in fast pants. His hands clawed at Dee's back lightly, causing Dee to groan.

"Jesus, Ryo, I think I like it when you haven't slept in a while," he whispered against Ryo's neck before attacking Ryo's mouth again. His hands were slowly moving downward. Dee kissed a trail down to Ryo's stomach where he sucked hard again, causing Ryo to cry out. Dee went to pull down Ryo's sweats when he heard a strained "No."

Looking up he saw Ryo staring at the ceiling in a dazed expression. His lips moved.

"I can't hear you Ryo."

"I said, stop," He was panting and his resistance was low, but he was trying to be firm. "Please, Dee. I am not ready for that yet. This is nice, please don't push me farther, I won't be able to say no. And then I may end up hating you and myself if we go farther…please, Dee." It was barely audible, but it was a clear as the air in winter.

Dee kissed him gently on the lips, "Sorry, you're so tired and I'm taking advantage of it. You need sleep. Up we go." Dee had a hold of both Ryo's arm and pulled him into a standing position.

"Thank you, Dee. I do care for you a great deal, I really do. Just be patient with me for a while."

Dee smiled, "As long as you need Ryo."

Ryo kissed him briefly and then stumbled into bed. Dee followed and wrapped Ryo up in his arms. He pressed his back against Dee's chest and sighed contentedly.

"Mmmm, you're right Dee, you are warm."

OWARI.

A/N: (looks over text) Crap that is the longest one-shot I have ever written! As the title might suggest, I got this idea at 2 AM and couldn't get back to sleep until 4:30 AM, after I planned the whole thing out mentally! Ryo's a little OOC, sorry, all I can say is he needs a good night's sleep and he'll be back to normal. Anywhoo, someday I'll learn how to write lemons and limes, until then you'll have to deal with kissing and heavy petting! ;) How sappy can I get?

ADVERTISMENT: EVERYONE GO READ "YESTURDAY'S FELLINGS" BY LADY of CALLISTO! THAT IS MY FAVORITE FAKE FANFIC RIGHT NOW! IF SHE GETS LOTS OF REVIEWS, MAYBE SHE WILL UPDATE FASTER…PLEASE LADY of CALLISTO:B


End file.
